Creepypasta Wiki:User Submissions/X
__NOWYSIWYG__ Xaiden666 I'm kinda new here, mainly on this wikia because I love scary stories, I've been reading most of the Pokemon stories and decided to write one myself :) *Personality Molding XanCrews Okay, so, Empty and Empty (First Go) are the same story but from a different emphasis on details. Empty is more emotional and Empty (First Go) is more fact related, using times and specifics... I truly want an honest opinion on both. Which strengths each story has and which faults each has as well. I'm looking to make the story as good as I can, and am seeking criticism on this piece. If you want to make some criticism please go to my talk page and make your suggestions. Thank you. *Claudia *The Dream Journal of James *Dudley *Empty *Empty (First Go) *Imprisoned *The Voice of the Prince *You'd Never Suspect This In A Small Town Xba222 So I am new and.... well nothing to say, other than check out my youtube channel: http://www.youtube.com/user/xba222 Hope you enjoy my stories! PS: DON'T EDIT MY STORIES!!!! *The Two Points xCreepyxPastax Please don't change my stories, you write yours, I write mine, deal? *Keep Singing XdnSharingan Well, I´m a Spanish- talk user, so my Creepypasta is in Spanish, later I will translate it to an English version. This is my first Creepypasta. *GAME OVER Shooting Game(Spanish) xenodeath888 Sorry I'm just now getting to doing this mods...don't be mad. Anyway I don't need a professional to tell me...my grammar is pretty weak, feel free to fix any grammar errors you wish. As for bigger stuff... contacting me would be really nice beforehand. Thanks a bunch *A Talk with the Thing *The Final Days *Forest Eternal *Frozen *Happiness for Sale *M3 *Next *What's Left Xenotime Here my first pasta! I'm not Englishmen so there are some errors. *Buick Electra 665 Xephix *Chayton xherosonic Hopefully there will be more entries to this regularly, in the mean time I leave you my first piece. *Dreams, Nightmares, and Hallucinations XiruX DO NOT EDIT MY STORIES *TV-Note XNinJaPancakes *The MOTHER 3 Cartridge Xplosive48 *Silent Footsteps on the Hill *Self Reflection *X Marks the Spot *For Jessica *A Fall To Heaven *I Don't Hate Them *Creepy Pasta Salad Xseerx Please fix any errors if you see any thank you and enjoy. :) *Human Fur *Lily *Thing That Went Bump *Book With Flowery Cover *Slight Mistake *Missing Step Legend *Circle of Life xTheShyBunnyx * With Love, from Sophia XTimeswordx *Your Loving Fan XxBoogey(wo)man I would like constructive critisisim and opinions. My first "creepypasta," it feels like I should have a party or something to celebrate. Hopefully not my last? *A Full Belly Xxmaximumtobixx *ALLWAYSWATCHINGYOU.JPEG xXNobbleXx These are my stories. Beware. *Don't Trust Him (Original) *Carnival Ride XxIIZIIxX *Stacy's Cat XXxGhastlyMelodiesxXx Hello. I'm new here and I look forward to writing a collection of lovely stories. Please do not edit anything I write without permission. *The Faceless Apparition XxxxItNeverEndsxxxx Hi, my name is Bryce and below is my original content. Please do not edit any of my pastas without my concent. *Nature Photography *Tap-tap xZippy *Grand Theft Auto 3: Deformed Pedestrian xxkissmegoodbye My name is Emily, and I love to write :) I hope you enjoy my stories! *Layla Category:Article Listing Subpages